


Todo se derrumba

by VioletStwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Colton loves all, Dylan's plans, Hobrien, Holland and Crystal have a friends Travel, Kiss at the airport, M/M, Posey is a backpacker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo se derrumba cuando Dylan se da cuenta que está enamorado y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo se derrumba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).



> Se supone que iba a ser un Sterek y acabó siendo esto. Me gusta el Hobrien, pero realmente no pensé que terminaría escribiendo sobre ellos.

Todo se derrumba al final de la segunda temporada, mientras Posey le dice: _"Tío vámonos de mochileros por Europa"_ y Dylan se plantea como decirle a su amigo que no, porque no confía en su sentido de orientación espacial y no quiere acabar varado a la mitad de un pueblo con nombre impronunciable sólo porque cogieron al sur cuando debieron ir siempre al norte y que el mata mosquitos que empacaron acabó siendo bronceador con olor a coco (porque sus listas no sirven de nada cuando tiene a Posey apurándole) Puede imaginarse mil escenarios peores y puede que esté exagerando pero no se olvida de esa vez en la que se suponía debía llevarlos a un lindo restaurante en Nueva York y acabaron todos embutidos en un McDonald's en algún rincón de Jersey. Así que se va por el simple: _"No, Tío, hay otra cosa que tengo que hacer, pero otro día seguro"_

Todo se derrumba porque Holland tiene propuestas y citas en mil y un lugares y se lleva a Crystal porque _dos mujeres en tacones imponen más que una, cariño._ Colton tiene otro montón de planes que no le caben en las manos y termina abrazando a todos y prometiendo que los invitará a su próximo desfile y Posey al final acaba yéndose solo pero dice que arrastrará a alguien por el camino y jura que tomará fotos a cada cartel o señalización que vea por el camino, la quinta vez que Dylan se lo repite, _Hombre, sin Scott no hay tercera temporada y tu cara es muy mona para ponerla en los envases de leche_ , y se las enviará a todos por E-mail para que sepan dónde está.

Se derrumba cuando Tyler llega hecho una montaña abrazable de disculpas y besos y le suelta que no va a poder quedarse al final porque su representante llamó y hay un trabajo o dos que le esperan en la otra punta del país o quizá un poco más allá. Y le jura, le promete, entre besos, mordiscos y lametones que va a llamar cada día así sea a horas insanas y Dylan se pregunta cómo todo este asunto de ser compañeros-que-se-besan-a-escondidas y follan día sí y día también se volvió algo tan serio. Porque Tyler está dando más explicaciones de las que debería y más allá de su temor de acabar en un pueblito que no pueden encontrar en Google Maps, pero eso sí con un bronceado espectacular, él no quiso irse porque pensaba quedarse allí con Tyler y seguir ese maravilloso plan de ver toda la trilogía del Señor de los Anillos juntos, tumbados en el sofá comiendo palomitas dulces y otra sarta de comida chatarra y follando día sí y día también, haciendo todo el ruido que quisieran porque Posey no iba a estar en el apartamento.

Piensa en cómo el plan acabó por los suelos sin que él pudiera hacer nada y no puede quejarse y se traga todo y le besa mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda y le dice que está bien, _todo está bien._

Por qué no son novios ni mucho menos y Dylan no puede armar un escándalo porque Tyler no le ha avisado antes, porque joder es su vida y puede hacer lo que le plazca y un par de trabajos bien pagados valen más que un sofá y un paquete de palomitas dulces.

Todo se derrumba cuando Dylan se encuentra yendo al aeropuerto a despedirlo y terminan magreandose en el baño. Y luego todos los días espera la llamada, el mensaje, un Tweet o una señal de humo, lo que fuera, en el sofá junto al teléfono como una colegiala enamorada, y cuando Tyler decía que iba a llamar a horas insanas no mentía porque Dylan acaba cayéndose de la cama para poder coger el teléfono cuando, al tercer día, llama en la madrugada.

Todo se derrumba cuando Dylan se da cuenta que está enamorado y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Esta jodido.


End file.
